NoOne's Party
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: I'm holding a party at my place! It's gonna be wild! Many OCs from many authors details inside . Rated for some cursing, drinking, and suggestive themes.


**Hey everyone! I finally got a break from life to write this one-shot story!**

**It's party time in this story! Join my OCs, several FanFiction authors and their OCs as we celebrate…… my 21****st**** birthday! Woohoo!**

**Well actually, my birthday was more than 2 weeks ago (on Valentine's Day! Woot!) but life got in the way… including a minor surgery I needed, but nothing to worry about.**

**Now on to the party!!!**

**I only own those on my profile!**

- - - - - - - -

NoOne's 21st birthday party!

Asleep in his room, taking a nap, NoOne lay on his bed. He was very tired from all that life had thrown at him, school, bills, and so on.

Earlier in the week, he had sent out invitations to his friends for a party that was going to happen on this day at one in the afternoon. He decided to take a quick nap before the guests started showing up.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, loud enough to wake him. "NoOne!" called a female's voice, "wake up!"

"What is it Synthie?" he groaned as he picked himself up off the bed and stretching, popping a few joints.

"Hurry up and get dressed! The guests have already arrived!"

NoOne gasped and looked at his clock. It was already fifteen minutes till two! "Damn! Why didn't you wake my at one like I told you?!"

"Well it's kinda hard to do that when people keep greeting you!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be right down!" As quick as a flash, he changed into long blue jeans, a plain red t-shirt, and sandals. He opened his door and flew down a flight of stairs to greet the many guests who have already arrived.

- - - - - - - -

Meanwhile outside, there was a small line to get into the party. By the door stood Malefor, the ex-Dark Master. NoOne had promised him good money if he would be the bouncer, just to be sure that there wouldn't be any party crashers.

"Name?" he asked a rather large group before him.

A young girl with white hair, a green left eye and blue right eye walked up to him. "I'm Stephanie Wyrm with my brother Sinrah Wyrm and his girlfriend Holly Thomas," she said, pointing them out. "The dragons with us are Inferno, Dizzy, Umbra, and baby Lataras. The lady next to them is Lady Serenity." She then handed him their invitation.

Malefor went down his list and checked them all off. "Okay, good to go." He unhooked the chain and allowed them to walk in.

When they entered, NoOne was there to greet them. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

Synthie was next to him and she had a huge smile on her face when she saw her younger siblings. "Inferno! Umbra! Dizzy!" she said as she ran up to greet them.

"Synthie!" the three younger dragons said at once. They all shared a group hug, being careful not to accidentally knock baby Lataras down from Inferno's back.

"It feels like it's been forever since we last saw you sis!" Inferno said.

"Well come on! We can catch up while we have fun!" Synthie said. "We can use the pool right NoOne?"

"That's what it's there for," NoOne chuckled, "I'll place little Lataras in the room I've set up for her." He gently lifted the baby dragoness off of Inferno and took her to the guest room that he set up as a temporary nursery, where Hunter would take care of her. The four dragons then cheered and jumped into the pool, splashing some of the guests. NoOne chuckled and looked at Lady Serenity. "You're not going to join them?

"Thanks but no," she replied.

"Okay well… after I finish greeting the guests, you want to have a practice duel? I've got some swords in my room that I can use."

"That sounds fun! I'll meet you outside."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." As soon as he finished this, Techku stepped in front of him with his group, which included Chad, Owen, Jas, and the Keeper of Fate. "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," said Techku.

"Well come on in! Feel free to mingle. I also have some games upstairs if you want."

"Awesome! Come on let's go guys!"

As they all walked by NoOne, the Keeper of Fate stopped for a moment. "Oh and by the way, you might to keep a close eye on your dragons… just saying." He then kept walking, taking a seat on the couch.

"Umm… okay…"

- - - - - - - -

Back outside, the line continued to thin as more guests entered the party. Celia, the Chaotic Queen of Madness entered, followed by her servant Glomp, her son Rameses, Virtue and Rose, who were identical twin sisters, and last but not least, Resalia. Behind them was PurpleDragon614 with his dragons Sunbeam and Rooge. At the end of the line was none other than Spyro and Cynder.

"I can't believe that we're the last guests…" Cynder complained.

"Well maybe we would have gotten here sooner if you hadn't hogged the bath room for over an hour," Spyro replied, annoyance in his voice.

"Whatever. A dragoness has to look her best, especially after having and raising five kids." Spyro rolled his eyes but he had to admit, she looked exquisite. They came up to the door and saw Malefor standing there. "Oh great, what are you doing here?" asked the black dragoness.

"If you must know," Malefor began, "NoOne hired me to be the bouncer here. Just tell me your names and hand me your invitation then I'll let you in."

"But you know who we are!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. No name, no invitation, no entry." Malefor smiled evilly as he saw Spyro become clearly annoyed.

"Alright fine… I'm Spyro and this is my mate Cynder. Here's our invite." Spyro handed him the invitation.

Malefor ran his claw down the list, 'looking' for their names. "Sorry, it seems you're not on the list."

"What?! But that's impossible!" said Cynder. "NoOne gave us his invitation personally!"

"Well too bad! You're not on the list; you're not in the party! Now scram!"

Both Spyro and Cynder growled at Malefor. They were about to argue but NoOne stepped out to see what all the commotion was about. "Hey Malefor, what's going on…" he paused when he saw the two famous dragons, "oh hey Spyro! Cynder! There you two are! I was afraid you wouldn't make it. What are you doing still standing out here?

"The big purple jackass isn't letting us go in," Cynder said.

"Oh really?" NoOne replied, looking evilly at Malefor. "Maybe I should have Celia, a.k.a the Chaotic Queen of Madness come out here and deal with you." The ex-Dark Master's eyes widened with fear and almost immediately he began to sweat.

"Uh… n-no, you don't have to call her. Sorry boss. You two enjoy yourselves!" Malefor unhooked the chain and the couple walked in happily, followed by NoOne.

Once everyone was inside, NoOne whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention and quiet their conversations for a moment. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate my 21st birthday!" May cheers and hollers rang out when he mentioned this. "Feel free to mingle. There are games upstairs for anyone who wants to play, the pool's right outside, and food and drinks are in the kitchen!"

Before the guests dispersed to talk and have fun, another voice boomed, "But! Before we get to all of that," said the voice of Primus, "I believe that we should kick things off by serving the birthday boy his first drink!" Again, the guests cheered with approval as Primus handed NoOne a glass of tequila. At first, NoOne was reluctant to drink it, but the crowd began to chant and urge him to drink it. Finally, he gave up and drank the entire glass down, which was followed by a round of applause.

- - - - - - - -

As the party went on, everyone was doing something different. Sinrah, Stephanie, Holly, and their dragons were splashing around in the pool. Occasionally, they would go check on little Lataras, just to be sure everything was okay. But with Hunter watching over her, they had nothing to fear. "Who do you think watched over Synthie when she was just a hatchling?" he had told them.

Spyro and Cynder were relaxing in the jacuzzi, drinking some wine and exchanging kisses. They would have conversations with anyone who would walk by, but for the most art, they were by themselves.

The sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard outside as Serenity and NoOne practiced their sword skills. Neither seemed to be the least bit tired even though they had been going at it for more than two hours.

Chad, Jas, Owen, and Techku were all mingling with others, telling the stories of their adventures together. Fate on the other hand was still sitting on the couch. Using his ability to look into the future, he would pick random targets and view their separate futures. Some made him laugh, but most were dull and very ordinary.

PurpleDragon614, Sunbeam, and Rooge were all upstairs playing video games and board games with Virtue, Rose, and Resalia. Celia was there as well but instead of playing the games, she did what she does best: cause a bit of chaos. She would sometimes have the dice or spinner on board games land where the players didn't want, causing them to complain a bit. On the video games, she would cast a spell and have the players in the game instantly die for no reason, which prompted confusion and frustration amongst those who were playing. She and Glomp would laugh quietly to themselves. Celia wished she could cause more chaos, but that would result in destroying NoOne's home, and what kind of friend destroys another friend's home?

- - - - - - - -

The party continued well into the night. The adults began to drink a bit more heavily and NoOne had to keep a closer eye on them to make sure they wouldn't cause any trouble, especially Mistress, the dark dragoness that spawned within Synthie some time ago. On one occasion, he caught Synthie, Kain, and Zedona trying to sneak into the kitchen to get an alcoholic beverage, even though they were still a bit under-aged. He confronted them about it and they were not happy.

"Oh come on!" Synthie complained, "We're the first three dragons you ever came up with! Doesn't that entitle us to some special treatment?"

"Not when it comes to alcohol!" NoOne retaliated, "You three are still too young to drink and if I catch you trying to grab one again I'll-"

"Woooo! I'm so wasted!" someone said loudly, cutting NoOne's conversation short. He turned around and saw Mistress wobbling on her four legs, obviously drunk. "Who wants to do me?!" At this comment, many of the males whistled and howled like wolves.

NoOne knew he had to handle this situation quickly. "We're not done here!" he said to his dragons. He quickly grabbed Mistress's paw and began to drag her out of the room.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she said, "Be gentle with-with the merchandise bub!" Her fowl, drunken breath reached NoOne's nose and he nearly gagged. He pushed her into the laundry room and locked the door.

"Just stay in there for now! I'll come back for you later."

"Is that a promise?" Mistress giggled.

NoOne shuddered and ignored her comment. He went back to talk to his dragons, but he was intercepted by Sunbeam, "Hey NoOne! We need another player for our video game upstairs. You want in?" Being the addict that he is, NoOne couldn't say no and went upstairs with the white dragon.

"Synthie, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Zedona, "You heard how serious NoOne was…"

"Yeah but he went upstairs. I'm just glad Sunbeam was able to get him off of our backs… remind me to thank him later. Anyways, now's our best chance to try some of those drinks!" Synthie said as she slipped past Primus, who was talking to Spyro and Cynder. She grabbed as many drinks as she could with Kain and Zedona following her example. After they had successfully gathered what they wanted, they headed towards an unoccupied corner where none of the guests would spot them easily.

"Alright," Kain spoke softly, "so which one should we try first?"

- - - - - - - -

"Hmm…" Primus thought to himself, "Perhaps I should check on Mistress… Knowing her she's probably gone insane by now…" he said out loud to himself. He made his way around the crowd and knocked on the door. "Mistress, are you okay in there?"

For a moment there was no response, so he knocked again. He could hear some shuffling from the other side. "Hello?" said Mistress groggily.

"Mistress. It's Primus. You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to let you out now." Primus twisted the lock on the door until a soft click was heard, signifying the door was now unlocked. Immediately, the door swung open to reveal a still drunk Mistress with a lustful smile on her face.

"Come here you!" Mistress said as she pulled Primus into the room. "Let's have some fun!" She used one of her dark tendrils to lock the doorknob once again and slammed the door shut, locking them both in there.

"Oh dear ancestors! Somebody help me!!!"

- - - - - - - -

Synthie, Kain, and Zedona had already finished off most of the drinks that they had snuck out of the kitchen. By some miracle, not one person seemed to notice them. If one were to see them now however, it would be obvious that they were all very drunk.

"I don't… know why NoOne… kept this shtuff from us…" Synthie said, her speech slurred, "It'sh great!"

"Yeah!" Kain agreed, "And it… it makesh you feel… really good."

"Totally!" Zedona added. "Hey Kain… did I ever tell you that… you're a very hot dragon?"

"Hey watch it!" Synthie said defensively, "He'sh my… mate. Sho back off!"

"Calm down… babe…" Kain began, "Who shaid that… there isn't enough… of me… for the two of you?" Synthie and Zedona giggled at the comment. "Come on ladies… let'sh go somewhere… more… private…" The midnight-blue dragon got up on his wobbly legs and began to walk, followed closely by the two girls. They came up to NoOne's study, which he had told them to never enter without his permission. Forgetting this fact, the trio pushed the door open and walked inside where they had their own… little party.

- - - - - - - -

The party went on for several more hours, with many more laughs and stories spread around. However, it was now getting late and everyone had to go back to their homes to rest up and go back to their daily routines. NoOne said his goodbyes to everyone as they left. "Great party man!" "Don't wait too long to have another!" "Man, I wish we could party more…" were just some of the comments he got.

As the last of the guests left, Malefor stood in front of NoOne. "Alright, now where's the money you promised me?"

"Ah yes," NoOne said as he reached behind him and grabbed a small sack of gold coins. "Here you go, twenty-five gold coins."

"What?! You promised me fifty you bastard!"

"Yeah, but since you caused some unnecessary trouble with Spyro and Cynder, I decided to cut your pay in half. Be happy I'm even paying you at all. And let this be a lesson to you, next time you get a job offer, do exactly as you are told, not what you feel like doing. Now off you go." Malefor grumbled to himself, not pleased with the fact that he only got half of his original pay.

After the purple dragon took off, NoOne closed and locked the front door, went upstairs to his room, lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. "What a great party…" he said as he fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, NoOne got up and stretched out his arms and legs. He had a headache from the party last night. Though he didn't drink much, it was enough to give him a small hangover. After doing his stretches, he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was not right. "Where are all my dragons?"

He left his room and began to search his home for the missing creatures. As he passed the laundry room, he remembered he had locked Mistress in there. He unlocked the door and peered inside. Lying on the tiled floor was a sleeping Mistress with a wide smile on her face. In the corner of the room, in a fetal position was Primus. He seemed to be horrified by something and was trying to put as much space between him and Mistress as possible. "Primus? What are you doing in here?" NoOne asked in a harsh whisper as to not wake Mistress up.

Primus looked up and saw that the door was finally opened. "Freedom!!!" he exclaimed as he dashed out the door, nearly knocking NoOne over. "That is one hell of a crazy ass bitch you created NoOne! She's insane!" Primus then ran up to his room and slammed the door shut.

NoOne was puzzled as to why the grey dragon was so freaked out. A soft moan from Mistress caught his attention. "Oh Primus… you're so… good…"

"Oh dear ancestors…" NoOne said, realizing what had occurred between the two of them. He closed the door and decided to pretend he didn't just hear that and let Mistress sleep for a while longer. "Now where are Synthie, Kain, and Zedona?"

He continued his search, looking through every room in the house. Finally there was only one place left to check, his study. NoOne grew furious, knowing that that's where they had to be even though he's told them countless times that his study was off limits. He opened the door, ready to scold them, but what he saw made his jaw drop. There, on the floor, lay Kain on his back with Synthie and Zedona lying on their sides on either side of him. After regaining his composure, he knelt down and shook their shoulders. "Hey! Wake up!"

The three dragons opened their eyes wide but immediately closed them as the bright sunlight blinded them. "Someone turn off the sun!" said Kain.

"Ugh…" Synthie moaned, "What happened last night?" She looked at Kain and Zedona and a few memories from last night surfaced in her mind and she blushed.

Zedona got up, holding her pounding head. "Oh my head! It feels like it's going to explode!"

"I knew it!" NoOne said, now even angrier at them, "You guys had some drinks last night even though I told you not to!" By now, the three dragons were on their paws, eyes open.

"What?" Synthie said, "Of course we didn't!"

"Uh-huh…" NoOne said, not convinced in the least. He got up and flipped the light switch on and off. The flashing light caused the trio to close their eyes again and growl in pain as their headaches intensified. "I knew it! You're hung over!"

"I feel so horrible…" Kain said.

NoOne went into the back room of his study and came back with three buckets. "Now what I want you three to do is go back into your rooms and takes these buckets with you."

"What are the buckets for?" asked Zedona.

"Oh, it's for your punishment… you'll find out soon enough. Now go." The three dragons obeyed him and went to their separate rooms. Not even one minute after they had each entered their rooms, they began to feel the effects of their decision by hurling into the buckets. NoOne shook his head and sighed. Suddenly, his stomach growled, wanting food. He entered his kitchen and looked through his pantry.

"So, let's see what's for breakfast."

- - - - - - - -

**Woo! That was some party eh? I hoped you guys liked it!**

**Many thanks to The LegendaryWyrmsOfAncientMyth, The Chaotic Queen of Madness, Techku, and PurpleDragon614 for attending the party and allowing me to use their OCs!**

**Inferno, Umbra, Dizzy, Lataras, and Lady Serenity belong to The LegendaryWyrmsOfAncientMyth**

**Glomp, Celia, Rose, Virtue, Resalia, and Rameses belong to The Chaotic Queen of Madness**

**Jas, Chad, Owen, and the Keeper of Fate belong to Techku**

**Sunbeam and Rooge belong to PurpleDragon614**

**Till next time!**


End file.
